


I'll Do Anything

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Jughead, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Riverdale, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead beating, jughead jones - Freeform, protective veronica, veronica - Freeform, veronica helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Jughead’s outburst from a few nights earlier had unsettled her. Especially when he told her he remembered everything. She had been praying he wouldn’t have any recollection of how he’d almost died, and all because of her father.“I fucking hate that asshole.” Veronica had seethed after Archie had arrived to take his turn by Jughead’s beside.“You don’t hate your dad, Ronnie. But that doesn’t mean you have to forgive him.” Archie had told her.Veronica knew he’d been right. But no matter what, she had vowed to do whatever she could to help Jughead and the Serpents, even if it meant sending her dad to prison for the rest of his life.





	I'll Do Anything

“NO! NOOOO!”

Jughead sat up in his hospital bed, gasping for air, saturated with sweat.

“Oh my God! Jughead!”

All of a sudden Veronica Lodge was by his side and handing him a plastic cup of ice cold water.

“Take a breath, then drink.” She urged as she rubbed his back.

Jughead did his best to do what she said but the nightmare didn’t leave him, even after he was back to consciousness, though wondering if he was still having some kind of fucked up dream.

“Wh-what…what are you doing here, Veronica?” He asked once he was able to breath somewhat normally again.

Veronica sighed.

“It was my shift. I'm sure you're  aware that we’re all under strict orders by your dad and Betty to never leave you alone.” She said as she took a towel and patted the sweat from his forehead.

He’d never seen Veronica be so nurturing before, it was incredibly odd, but it forced him to forget all about the nightmare he’d been having.

“I’ve never seen you in here before.” He replied as if he didn’t believe her.

Veronica chuckled.

“That’s because you’re usually sleeping. I took the night shift. It’s the best time to study for my calculus class.”

Jughead shook his head. Calculus. It sounded like such a normal thing. He wasn’t sure when the last time was that he felt any type of normalcy in his life. Certainly not lately. And definitely not while holed up in a hospital room, fighting for his life and trying to recover from what had seemed like a certain death.

He still remembered Penny’s words as he was taken to the ground by the pummeling he’d received from the Ghoulies. That his sacrifice was for nothing.

And when his dad had filled him in on how accurate Penny’s statement had been, it had broken his heart in two.

“So I take it you were having a pretty gnarly dream.” Veronica said as she tapped the cup in his hand, urging him to drink more.

Jughead took a long sip, the dryness disappearing from his throat as he gulped down the cold water.

“It…it was a fucking _nightmare_. I was…it was like I was living it all over again. I wish like _hell_ that I couldn’t remember.”

Veronica sat on the edge of the bed, the closeness to her was strange, foreign, but he welcomed the company. It made him feel less afraid.

“I can’t imagine what that must have been like for you.” Veronica replied.

“ _Damn_ it, Jughead. You scared the _shit_ out of all of us. And...I’m…I’m so sorry. I’ll never forgive my father for what he did to you.”

Veronica’s eyes glistened with tears as one finally escaped and rolled down her cheek. Jughead didn’t know what to say. He’d never seen Veronica like this before.

“Every night I’ve sat here apologizing to you while you’ve slept. But it will never be enough. I will do whatever, _anything_ , I can to try and help you through this. Just name it, and I’ll do it.”

Jughead shook his head.

“Veronica, it’s not your fault. Your father has had it out for me for months now, and I understand why. I knew what I was getting myself into. You don’t owe me anything.”

Veronica looked at him, even with how strong she seemed, the tears were still silently rolling down her cheeks.

“I do, though, Jug. I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again. Riverdale needs you. The Serpents need you. Everyone who cares about you needs you. I’m expendable, but _you’re_ not.”

Jughead started to argue but was interrupted by a night nurse entering the room to take his vitals.

“How about some Ambien to help you get back to sleep?” The nurse asked as she held out a cup with a pill inside of it.

Jughead looked over at Veronica, uncertain of how he should respond. But she nodded her head, smiling.

“Sure…yeah.” He agreed as he lay back down and relaxed his body.

It wasn’t long before he was back to sleep, but without any more nightmares about his beating. Instead, he dreamed about calculus.

\---

Veronica would miss her nights sitting awake in Jughead’s hospital room. It was quiet there, and peaceful, and she was passing all of her classes due to being able to do her homework without any interruptions, except one.

Jughead’s outburst from a few nights earlier had unsettled her. Especially when he told her he remembered everything. She had been praying he wouldn’t have any recollection of how he’d almost died, and all because of her father.

“I fucking _hate_ that asshole.” Veronica had seethed after Archie had arrived to take his turn by Jughead’s beside.

“You don’t hate your dad, Ronnie. But that doesn’t mean you have to forgive him.” Archie had told her.

Veronica knew he’d been right. But no matter what, she had vowed to do whatever she could to help Jughead and the Serpents, even if it meant sending her dad to prison for the rest of his life.

At least now Jughead was back at home, resting in the safety of his dad’s trailer, surrounded by his Serpent family.

Veronica was on her way to deliver a dozen pizzas to all of them as her contribution to the celebration of Jughead’s return back to some type of normal life.

“I don’t mean to intrude. I understand if I’m not welcome here.” Veronica said uneasily to FP Jones as she entered the trailer full of people smiling happily that their Serpent Prince had made it through the most brutal of beatings.

“Miss Lodge, you are _always_ welcome here. You’ve done so much for Jughead. For me. Don’t ever hesitate to come to the Southside of town.”

Veronica wanted to cry. She hadn’t had a lot of interaction with Jughead’s dad since Jughead's arrival to the hospital. But she had made sure all of Jughead’s medical bills were paid out of her trust fund, and that he had everything he needed while he was recuperating at home. She had even made arrangements for Jughead to have an on-call nurse.

Veronica set the pizzas down on the kitchen table after several thank you’s from FP, and wandered into the bedroom where Jughead was lying in bed with Betty, Toni, Fangs, and Sweetpea by his side.

“Veronica…hey…”Jughead said apprehensively as she entered the room, almost as if she was the last person he’d expected to see show up.

Veronica looked around and smiled at Betty and the young Serpents.

“Hello friends. I…uh…just brought by some pizzas for lunch. Just wanted to say hi, and let you know if you need anything to just…you know…call me or text me.”

The tense expression on Jughead’s face faded into a smile.

“I appreciate that, Veronica. Thank you.”

Betty nodded.

“Yes, thank you, V. Why don’t you stick around for a while.”

But Veronica shook her head.

“Oh, no. I…I should go. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

She quickly left the trailer park, walking back to the bus stop so she could grab a ride to Cheryl’s house.

Ever since Veronica had found out everything her father had done, she couldn’t bear to live under the same roof as him any longer. She had packed a few bags and moved into Thistle House with Cheryl and Nana Rose.

She didn’t want to be a burden to Cheryl, so she’d tried to make herself as scarce as possible. Now that she wasn’t having to be at the hospital anymore, she was spending a lot of her time at Pop’s.

It felt strange to be virtually homeless, but also freeing. But she’d never felt so alone in her life.

Things with Archie weren’t going well ever since he’d been released on bail after her dad had gotten Archie arrested for some trumped up, bullshit charges. She blamed herself for everything her father had done, and she could barely look Archie in the face anymore because of it.

She didn’t look at many people in the face anymore, even her own mother. She couldn’t understand how her mom was able to still stand being in the same house as Hiram, and it disappointed her to the point where she hadn’t spoken to her mother in weeks.

Veronica considered leaving town, but what held her back from taking off and leaving Riverdale behind was what she owed Jughead.

She knew she didn’t have much to offer, but she could keep her ear to the ground and protect him as much as possible. She wanted nothing more than to avenge him and what he had gone through. She had even begun to try and find out where Penny Peabody might be hiding, thinking maybe she could somehow find a way to get back at Penny for what she had done to Jughead.

Veronica went to the guest room and closed the door behind her before falling down onto the bed, letting her tears dot the pillow, praying for redemption.

\---

Jughead lay awake, staring up at the cracked tile ceiling of the rundown trailer, scared to fall asleep.

He had slept fine in the hospital ever since he had woken up and seen Veronica there. Something about knowing he wasn’t alone had comforted him. And even though he knew he had a nurse he could call at any time of the day, thanks to Veronica, it wasn’t the same as knowing she was there.

He had wanted to thank her ever since she had come by with the pizza, but he didn’t know what to say to her. She had seen him in such a vulnerable state, and he found himself feeling incredibly embarrassed.

She had looked so sad when she’d left the trailer, so guilt-ridden. It had crushed him.

Jughead sighed as he picked up his cell phone. It was late, but since Pop’s was open 24 hours a day, he decided to call in an order.

“I’ll make you your favorite, Nighthawk. On the house.”

Jughead smiled.

“Thanks, Pop. I’ll…uh…try to get over there to pick it up as soon as I can.”

But Pop chuckled that deep comforting chuckle of his.

“Don’t you dare get out of that bed, boy. I’ll have it delivered.”

It wasn’t long before Jughead heard a knock on the bedroom door.

“Come in!” He called out, thinking it was his dad bringing in his order from Pop’s.

“Hey.” Came Veronica’s soft voice as she entered the bedroom.

“Special delivery!”

Jughead felt a peaceful relief wash over him at the sight of her. He didn’t know what it was, but Veronica had inadvertently become a comfort to him.

He wondered if it had anything to do with what a powerhouse she was. She was a Lodge turncoat, having turned her back on her own father. She knew things that would only benefit Jughead and the other Serpents. She was strong, and fearless, and someone who would be a formidable ally in the war between the Northside and the Southside.

And she was smart and savvy, and someone willing to go to battle for what she believed in.

But when he really thought about it, it was what Veronica had told him in the hospital that kept coming back to him. When she had said that she was expendable, but that he wasn’t. That she would protect him at all costs. Almost as if she was willing to die so that he could live, if it ever came to that.

He hoped it never came to that, but knowing she felt that way was something that made him feel a reassuring calm when she was near.

“You’re my delivery girl?” He asked, with a laugh.

Veronica nodded.

“Yeah, since I’m off duty from the hospital these days, I’ve been biding my time at the diner. I heard Pop taking your call so I offered to bring by your order. Pop even threw in a piece of pie for you.”

Jughead smiled, even though it hurt his healing facial wounds to do so, he couldn’t help it. Pop’s food and Veronica’s company was exactly what he’d needed.

“I don’t recall ever seeing you lurking about Pop’s at this hour. What’s going on, Veronica?” He asked, concerned.

Veronica sighed.

“Hey, don’t you worry about it. You have healing to do, and eating. Better scarf down that burger in classic Jughead style before it gets cold.”

Jugehad unwrapped his hamburger, but he wasn’t letting her off the hook that easily.

“You’re not living at home, huh?” He asked before taking a bite.

Veronica looked at him, surprised he’d figured it out so easily.

“What? Uh…well…I mean…”

Jughead shook his head, smiling.

“Veronica, if anyone has any idea about not wanting to live under the same roof as their dad, it’s me. You can’t lie to me about something like that.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Okay, you got me. I…I left home. I’ve been staying at Cheryl’s, but, she’s got so much going on with her nana and Toni…I just…I don’t want to be in the way. I’m trying to not wear out my welcome before I find other arrangements.”

Jughead listened as he ate his food while Veronica explained how things had been with Archie, her mom, and just about everyone else.

“And Betty has been through a nightmare. I’m not about to bother her with my problems.”

Jughead nodded, completely understanding.

“You know…I wish you could rely on Betty more, but I understand that she hasn’t been the greatest friend lately. And not just to you, but to me too. I know she’s gone through a major trauma, but…” His voice trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty for talking poorly of his own girlfriend.

“Haven’t we all gone through some serious trauma lately?” Veronica finished for him.

“Especially you, Jug. You almost died.”

He watched as tears began to wet her cheeks. He’d never seen Veronica so emotional before, and for her to be this emotional over _him_ , was surreal.

“Hey, hey…” He murmured softly as he put down his food and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

He had never hugged Veronica before, but they’d never gone through life-threatening circumstances before. But something about holding her felt familiar, and he quickly realized what it was. She felt like home.

\---

Veronica watched as Jughead slept, just as she had for so many nights before. But this time she didn’t have her school books to distract her.

He seemed so peaceful, so comfortable being back in his bed, in his own home. She had been relieved when she found out that he was well enough to be discharged from the stark, sterile cold of the Riverdale hospital.

There had been a time when they had all wondered if Jughead would even make it. It had been touch and go for a while in the beginning, but it wasn’t something she had wanted to discuss with him. Jughead was smart enough to know that he could have been six feet under at that very minute. But what they needed to happen now was for him to concentrate on getting well so he could get back to fighting the war that still needed to be won. And won by the Southside.

Veronica had found herself thoroughly enjoying spending time with Jughead after she had delivered his food to him. It wasn’t often that she ever got to talk to him one on one, but they had always seemed to have an unexplored connection. A connection that could lead to a great friendship, if only they’d been willing to get past some of the rough edges they both had when it came to each other.

She didn’t like knowing that it had taken a virtual tragedy for the two of them to form a real bond, but she would take it regardless.

Jughead had come to mean more to her than she had ever thought he would. He stood for what he believed in. He didn’t back down. He’d risked his life.

He was the bravest person she’d ever met and she was proud to know him.

She smiled at him, happy she could be there for him, but she quickly noticed that he was beginning to move fitfully in his sleep, his body jerking left and right as if he was trying to fight an invisible enemy. He wasn’t making a sound but she could see the chaotic rolling of his eyeballs under his closed lids as he began to sweat.

“Ahhhhhggg!” He roared as he sat up, sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

His eyes were still closed as he thrashed about on the bed.

“Jughead! Oh God…”

She did her best to stay calm as she grabbed a cup of water.

“Jughead, wake up. Wake up, buddy. Come _on_!” She coaxed as she tried to get him to take the water.

He suddenly opened his eyes, still shaking, accidentally knocking the cup out of Veronica’s hand when she’d attempted to hand it to him again.

“Help me…. _help_ …” Jughead gurgled, his eyes wide in panic as he stared at her.

Veronica’s heart felt like it was breaking at the sound of desperation in his voice.

She rubbed his back like she’d done before, but it didn’t seem to help as a loud shout ripped from Jughead’s throat.

“Help! I’m _dying_!” He bellowed as he grabbed Veronica’s shoulders and stared into her eyes, pleading with her to do something.

Veronica shook her head frantically.

“No! No, you’re not. You’re not dying, Jughead. You’re okay. You’re home!” She replied as she took his face in her hands, doing her best to still his shaking body.

Jughead shook his head.

“No… _no_ …I’m dying…I’m _dying_ , Veronica.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. He was at least lucid enough to know it was her that was there with him, but the shaking didn’t stop, and the urgency in his voice was still full of complete terror.

“You are _not_ dying, Jughead! And…and I can prove it!”

She didn’t know what else to do, so she pressed her lips to his in an eager but gentle kiss. Praying that the sensation would somehow soothe him, and the physical contact would distract him.

And suddenly, his hands were cupping her face, kissing her back. It was working. He was finally calming down.

But neither one of them seemed ready to end their lip lock, the intense, tender kisses rendering them both unable to pull away.

But Veronica knew she was the one who had to stop, she was the one who was supposed to have her wits about her.

“I’m…I’m sorry…” She said with a soft sigh as she pulled back, her hands resting on his chest in an attempt to keep herself from him.

She could feel the frenzied rhythm of his heartbeat, but he was no longer shaking.

Jughead’s hand left her cheek to tip up her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Kiss me again.” He said as he gazed at her.

Veronica could barely catch her breath. She had kissed Jughead, and it had been amazing.

“Jughead…I…I can’t…”

He nodded.

“Yes you can. You said you’d do _anything_ for me. Remember?”

Veronica _did_ remember. She had said it to him the last time he’d woken up from a nightmare.

“Okay.” She replied, her voice practically a whisper as she closed her eyes and kissed him again.

This was not exactly what she had meant by saying she’d do anything to help Jughead. But if kissing him was what he needed from her, she would do it.

The awful thing was, she liked kissing him more than she should. _Much_ more than she should.

And if it hadn’t been for the fact that her world was falling apart around her, leaving her little to hold on to, she might regret it.

But for now, she didn’t.

 

The End.

 


End file.
